


Inside Out

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harley and Ivy are bodyswapped, they both find themselves inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DCU Femslash Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html?thread=454750#t454750) "Harley/Ivy, a fight with Zatanna leaves Ivy and Harley swapped, both discover that this isn't a bad thing as Ivy finally decides to make a move on her partner in crime".

Ivy has to admit, she feels light on her feet. There’s a definite bounce to her step.

Of course, it’s not _her_ bounce, and those aren’t _her_ feet.

There’s an energy coursing inside of her, like she could climb the walls and turns flips across the room. Which actually explains a lot about Harley’s day-to-day behaviour, if she’s always like this, always buzzing with a permanent sugar high.

Ivy can’t resist pausing to examine her reflection in a mirror, and it’s Harley’s blue eyes that stare back at her.

Zatanna’s probably proudly patting herself on the back right now, running to Batman to clamber for his approval. She not only foiled their plans, but she left them a nice little parting gift, a spell to leave them confused and out of sorts.

A body-swap spell, and Ivy watches Harley’s lips curve in a smile in the mirror.

It was an interesting choice of attack, and it _had_ left them having to scramble away to regroup. But now they’re safely back in their hideout, Ivy can’t help but feel a little thrill at the situation.

Harley’s body takes that thrill, magnifies it, feeds and caresses and strokes it, until Ivy’s shivering with it.

She’s wanted Harley’s body, wanted it for _years_.

Still, she never wanted it like _this_.

She wanted it to be Harley, Harley’s mind and soul as well as her body, laid out beneath her and needing this with the same intensity as Ivy’s own cravings.

But this? Well, there are definite possibilities to this.

Sometimes, you’ve just got to work with what life gives you.

There’s some peripheral part of her mind that tells her it’s wrong, that she shouldn’t touch what doesn’t belong to her.

It’s Ivy’s understanding that that part of her mind is most likely her conscience. She’s grown exceedingly good at ignoring it over the years.

Her reflection looks at her with dark eyes, _hungry_ eyes, the slightest hint of teeth bared beneath Harley’s painted lips, and Ivy has already waited so long…

A loud shriek interrupts her thoughts.

Apparently Ivy will have to wait a little longer.

She walks towards the greenhouses, Harley’s body taking Ivy’s usual gait and turning it into something closer to a skip.

Oh.

Well, Ivy _has_ always admired the way she and Harley can be so in sync. Sure, there are areas in which they disagree, sometimes violently, but fundamentally they’re still very similar.

This is definitely one of those times they seem to be thinking in exactly the same way.

Because that is Ivy’s body, currently inhabited by Harley’s consciousness, and it’s naked and sweating and surrounded by doting plant life.

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that, Red,” Harley babbles with Ivy’s voice. She makes a half-hearted attempt to cover Ivy’s bare breasts with her arms, as if Ivy won’t realise exactly what she’s been up to. “It’s just, they kind of took me by surprise.” She nods towards the plants, before bumping a questing vine away with her hip. “These things sure do like you.”

Ivy smirks, except she can feel the way Harley’s face twists it into a broad grin. “Yes, they do tend to react that way when I’m aroused,” she agrees, casually moving closer.

“A-aroused?” Harley stammers. “What do you mean- I don’t know what you’re talking about- Who said anything about- _So, this spell, huh, how about that_!?”

Ivy raises one eyebrow. She imagines it probably doesn’t quite have the same effect when it’s on Harley’s face rather than her own, but it’s enough to cut through Harley’s chatter.

“Oh, okay, I just wanted to try it,” Harley sighs, shrugging Ivy’s shoulders. “Figured, what’s the harm, right? You’re not mad, are you?”

Ivy smiles and allows herself to take another step closer, then another. “Of course not,” she murmurs, voice somehow steady. “In fact, why don’t I give you a hand?”

“A hand?” Harley repeats, and Ivy’s not entirely sure, but she thinks that light in her eyes as she stares back at Ivy is intrigue. Maybe _desire_.

“Sure,” Ivy responds, close enough now that she can reach out, brush her own red hair back from her own shoulders, knowing that it’s Harley who feels the gesture. “After all, nobody knows that body better than me.”

Harley stares at her for a long beat, before she mutters, “You make a good point.”

And then Ivy’s arms are full of Harley, except those arms actually belong to Harley and that’s her own body pressing against her. But she’s not going to focus on those details, not now, not when Harley’s lips are finally pressed against her own, teeth digging into her bottom lip before an enthusiastic tongue soothes away the sting.

It’s easy enough to close her eyes, to imagine Harley’s skin rather than her own under her fingers as her hands slide lower. Harley’s back is slightly damp with perspiration, and she squirms when Ivy’s fingers ghost lower to squeeze at her ass.

She can hear Harley making soft, whimpering noises, and it takes a moment to register that it really is Harley’s voice, meaning it’s _Ivy_ who is actually making the sounds.

Apparently Harley’s body tends to be pretty vocal about receiving pleasure, in a way Ivy rarely is.

Harley breaks the kiss with a gasp. “You were right, Red, this _is_ better. You really know how you like to be kissed, huh?”

“It would be even better if you were yourself.”

The words are out of Ivy’s mouth before she even realises they’re bubbling up within her. And that makes sense, because Harley _does_ have a habit of blurting out whatever’s on her mind, something that’s apparently ingrained in her body.

Ivy still jolts at the realisation, though.

She never meant to tell Harley how she feels.

Never.

Because Harley has that irritating clown to fawn over and she doesn’t need anyone else and Ivy’s always known that. Always known that her feelings for Harley can’t be reciprocated.

Harley’s staring at her, eyes wide. Green eyes, _Ivy’s_ eyes, but somehow she can still see Harley there in them.

“What d’you mean?” Harley asks.

This time, Ivy’s able to clamp down on the answer before it can come spilling out.

Harley frowns at her, before touching their foreheads together and sighing softly. “You sayin’ you’d rather you were kissing _me_ , instead of kissing yourself?”

Ivy doesn’t answer, but Harley’s body tenses automatically for her. That same way Harley tenses when she’s trying to come up with a quick lie, and Ivy knows that Harley recognises that, recognises everything Ivy isn’t saying.

Everything is going wrong, and Ivy has no idea what to do.

Until Harley whispers, “Me too, Red.”

Harley’s lips are on her again, but this kiss is soft and sweet.

And then there’s an explosion inside Ivy’s mind, a loud thunderclap and a burst of warmth that makes her legs tremble. She squeezes her eyes shut against it, hears Harley yelp and feels her fingernails digging into Ivy’s shoulders.

Even when the noise subsides, they’re still clinging to each, dizzy and disorientated.

This time when Ivy opens her eyes, it’s blue eyes staring back at her, Harley’s eyes, and there’s a familiar pull in Ivy’s blood, the scent of plants and life in the air and their strength coiling within her.

She’s back in her own body, and Harley is back in hers.

They stare at each other for a long moment, and then Harley throws her head back and begins to cackle manically. “Holy crap!” she shrieks, wavering slightly on the spot because she’s laughing so hard. “We were cured by true love’s kiss!”

Ivy can’t resist the urge to roll her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Harl-”

And then her mind actually registers Harley’s words.

For the first time in as long as she can remember, Ivy actually _blushes_.

Harley’s laughter turns into a knowing chuckle and a sly smile. “Sooo,” she coos, pressing closer so they’re chest to chest, her words a warm puff of air against Ivy’s lips. “You know what you were saying about how nobody knows your body better than you?”

Ivy nods slowly, and there’s an answering smirk forming on her lips.

“Well, I think I’d like to prove that wrong,” Harley purrs, fingers slipping over Ivy’s waist to grip at her hips.

“That might take a _lot_ of practice.”

Harley smiles, lips brushing Ivy’s cheek. “That’s okay, we have the time,” she whispers. “After true love’s kiss comes happily ever after. And those are forever, you know.”


End file.
